There are many advantages to transmitting light energy via optical fiber waveguides and the use thereof is diverse. Single or multiple fiber waveguides may be used simply for transmitting light to a remote location. Complex communication systems may transmit multiple specific optical signals. These devices often require the coupling of fibers in end-to-end relation. The coupling is a source of light loss with axial misalignment representing a particularly serious problem. Other factors causing signal loss are angular misalignment of fibers, longitudinal separation of fiber ends, and reflection or refraction at the fiber ends.
When placing optical fibers in end-to-end relationship in order to minimize light loss, it is desirable to have a rugged splice that can be simply and reliably used in field installations. The junctioned fibers should be protected from environmental factors and be held securely in place.
The following patents relate to various fiber optic connectors: U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,064 to Clark et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,779 to McCartney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,783 to Tardy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,781 to Beauhaire, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,129 to Wellington et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,299 to Wellington et al.
In addition, when two or more optical fibers have been successfully joined by virtue of an appropriate splice, it remains necessary to enclose the splice in a suitable housing in order to provide the splice with a degree of protection from the surrounding environment. To that end, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 396,522 by the same inventor (John J. Anderton) as this application, filed July 8, 1982, discloses a housing that is suitable for the enclosure of a splice such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,674 to Griffin et al. Similarly, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 418,339, also by the same inventor as this invention, entitled "Housing for a Fiber Optic Splice", filed on Sept. 14, 1982 describes a somewhat differently configured housing designed to accommodate a splice characterized by a generally tubular contour. That housing includes mating top and bottom sections which, when assembled, form an elongated rectangular paralellepiped. The bottom section of the housing is characterized by two sets of teeth positioned at opposite ends and along the sides of a substantially rectangular primary portion. Two pairs of longitudinal cavities positioned near the opposite ends of the bottom section are cut out of the bottom surface of the primary portion. A trough is cut out of the primary portion so as to accommodate the contours of a particular fiber optic splice to be encountered.
The top section of the housing includes a center portion with walls extending downwardly from both sides of the center portion. Elevated members, intergral to and positioned at the ends of the center portion protrude from the surface at the center portion, thereby providing, in concert with the teeth of the bottom section, an aperture through which a glass fiber may be inserted into a fiber optic splice. Tapered tabs extending outwardly from the inner surface of the walls lock into longitudinal cavities cut out of the bottom section so as to maintain a relatively secure relationship between the two sections.
As a preliminary to the splicing operation performed on individual glass fibers as alluded to above, it is necessary to strip back the cable covering by which as many as thirty, but typically twelve or fourteen, separate loosebuffered optical fibers may be surrounded. The covering is often stripped back a length of approximately thirty inches thereby exposing that length of twelve or more hair-like optical fibers. As may well be appreciated, effectuation of the splice, as well as operations ancillary thereto, although rendered relatively straightforward by the inventions cited above, may be further facilitated by apparatus for securing the loose fibers during performance of the splicing operations.
Accordingly, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 418,340, again by the inventor of this invention, filed on Sept. 14, 1982, is directed a splice organizer for securing a bundle of loose-buffered optical fibers prior to and during the performance of a splicing operation and operations ancillary thereto. The organizer is constructed from a unitary piece of sheet metal so as to exhibit an I-shaped platform and inverted T-shaped legs, the legs to be inserted into slots provided by a work. The platform supports the fiber bundle which is in turn fastened to the the platform via a clip. Vertical flanges extend upwardly from the sides of the platform at approximately the midpoint thereof.
It is the work tray assembly, alluded to above, which comprises the subject matter of this application.